¿a que sabe morir?
by Herm88
Summary: leeanlo hermione y ron...... hacia el sur... no al norte....
1. capitulo 1: sabores

Nota de la autora: he decidido volver a escribir, continuar este FF y actualizar de manera seguida cada domingo, como esta era un fin que ya estaba avanzado he decidido volverlo a publicar, para que no se pierda la continu¡dad y a quienes se perdieron, tambien para aquellos que no la leyeron puedan continuar… (volvi!) y espero la escuela no me detenga puesto q voy a intentar publicar sin falta cada domingo sino es que antes… (besitoooss)

Cap1

¿Cómo quitarse de la boca el sabor de la derrota? Dímelo. Tú eres esa respuesta…. Sabores. De eso iba platicando Sandra el día en que te la presente. Me hablaba de su nuevo enjuague bucal sabor menta, la verdad no iba poniendo mucha atención por que estaba preocupada nada más en imaginar tu reacción:

Casi podía imaginar que dirías al verme llegar con Sandra….

"para que la invitas", dirías seguramente sin disimulo, "Sabes que me chocan tus amiguitas…."aunque nada mas íbamos a ver una película, supuse que te ibas a malhumorar. Nada podía hacer, la había encontrado en el camino y es tan adhesiva como una garrapata que no pude safarme y la tenia que traer con migo…

Pero Sandra o más bien "la garrapata" te cayó demasiado bien. Me di cuenta de eso cuando después de media hora de intentos fallidos en la cocina Salí a ver como iban con la selección de la película…., voltee a verlos y los encontré fajando en el sofá….

Ese mismo sofá en donde me había quedado dormida hacia un par de noches… y tu, sin un gramo de malicia, me habías cobijado cuidadosamente con tu cobertor favorito con escobitas voladoras… ese mismo que te regalo ginny como broma el día de tu cumpleaños y que nos sorprendiste a todos cuando te pusiste mas que contento en ves de rabiar y molestarte por tal hecho….

"¿y ahora que hacemos?"Le pregunte a las paredes…. Me sentía miserable, tenia ganas de lanzar por la ventana a Sandra y a su enjuague bucal…. Que seguramente ron estaría probando tan descaradamente en los labios de aquella arpía….

De nada sirve una ventana que lo único que muestra es el viejo muro del edificio de al lado y gruesas gotas de lluvia escurriendo deprisa, enfriando el ambiente, golpeándome la cara. Por eso me senté junto a ustedes olvidando la cena… cena que seguramente ya no necesitarían mientras se comiesen unos a los otros….

Por eso no pensé en salir…debiste haberle instalado antena a la tele, por lo menos de conejo, así no hubiera puesto tu compacto de Arjona para escuchar repetirse muchas veces esa canción de "cuando se muere el amor"….

¿Cuántas veces no se me había muerto cuando me aferraba a el como a mi única verdad, y empecé a recordar a todos aquellos a los que he querido, y pasaron muchas imágenes por mi mente, muchas eran solo una: tu, linealmente tu, con el color de piel distinto… un poco mas moreno y a veces algo mas pálido…, con el cabello algo mas corto y despeinado, mas alto o vestido de otra manera, cuando estuve con otros hombres pero que siempre tenían tu boca… y siempre eras tu… por que te imaginaba en cada uno de ellos…

Me di cuenta en ese instante.

Por eso me puse a llorar, no para que me hicieran caso, como dijo la muy desgraciada de la zorra de Sandra, cuando sacaste tu mano de no se donde y me la pusiste con torpeza en la frente, desprendiendo solo un par de segundos tus labios de los de ella solo para decir….

"ya nenita, víctor no valía la pena." Había dicho con voz extraña, pero eso no importaba… yo estaba desconsolada y sumamente molesta…

"¿Quién diablos llora por víctor?" dije y recibí un manotazo que cariñosamente me había mandado a ciegas Sandra y que había dado a parar con fuerza y significado en mi brazo derecho

Era un entupido, lo confirme cuando al gritarle desde el otro lado de la calle que era un egoísta, corrió para prestarme su paraguas. Al verle así, extendiendo su mano, mojándose, diciendo que no me entendía, quise tomarte de las mejillas, detenerme a explicarte, despertarte. Pero me fui.

¿Por qué vine a darme cuenta de lo mucho que se me antojaban tus labios, que no había probado nunca, justo cuando estabas con Sandra?

Ya paso un año, y aun hoy, es tu imagen la única que vuelve. Insiste y vuelve: tu haciéndote un sándwich de jamón; tu tocando la guitarra; tu tratando de poner orden a tu apartamento: tu jugando con harry, tu golpeando a harry por atreverse a llevarse a tu hermana a vivir con el en unión libre…mientras se casaban, tu pidiendo disculpas y siendo de nuevo ambos los mejores amigos, tu diciéndome lo bien que me veo con ese vestido rojo…, tu llamándome a gritos, tu riñéndome, tu tratando de besarme, tu retándome en el ajedrez, tu tomando mi mano, tu viendo que me ruborizo por que otros preguntan si hay algo entre nosotros; tu diciéndome que soy lo mejor que te haya pasado; tu oliendo mis cabellos y haciendo que me ruborice de nueva cuenta, tu parado viendo como me alejaba….

Maldita sea, ahora todo se trata de recordarte, reinventarte, reconocerte, aquí escuchando una melodía cargada de violencia, violencia que yo usaría contra ti, porque te golpearía, no sabes cuanto…y quizás después te besaría… y lloraría, te volvería a golpear por ser tan tonto….y nos besaríamos de nuevo….

Te golpearía por hasta que perdieras el sentido en venganza por haber tenido que escuchar al día siguiente de que te presente a Sandra, toda relatada por ginny, la historia completa de lo que paso cuando me fui de ahí, supe que me buscaste y como no me encontraste tu y la muy zorra se fueron a un bar, dizque a calmar lo alterado que estabas… y que terminaste por acostarte con esa maldita….

La tuve que escuchar toda poniendo una sonrisa cínica, por que no quería que se dieran cuenta de lo mucho que me afectaba, y aunque ginny insistía en que le rebelara mis verdaderos sentimientos…. Yo me resistía simplemente en ser la victima del cuento… así que sonreí y continué sonriendo alegando que si me alejaba de ron y que si no quería volver a verlo era por el simple hecho de no respetarme… cosa que en parte era verdad, por tener el descaro de fajarse con una chica en frente mío…, aunque no estuve completamente convencida de que fuera suficiente excusa…ya que ron solía hacer verdaderas calamidades….

Hace poco me di cuenta de que al imaginar que te beso, siento unas cosquillas en el estomago, una sensación de encogimiento… que no puedo evitar… y que odio desesperadamente.

Maldito sea el día en que te presente a Sandra, jamás creí que pudieras hacer eso ronald weasley, aguante muchas de tus bromas, incluso el que sonrieras cuando te dije que mi relación con víctor se fuera al caño, y que me digieras que había sido lo mejor…. Pero lo que no tolerare nunca ronald weasley es de hacer que me enamorara como loca de ti y haberme cambiado por Sandra….

"¿a que sabe morir?" escuche decir a alguien cierto día en el ministerio, recuerdo perfectamente aquel día en que aquella frase me sonaba completamente estupida…, simplemente creía que morir no tenia sabor, que morir se reducía a hacerlo sin sabor ni nada… incluso la pregunta será mas lógica si te digiera "¿Qué se siente morir?"….pero esa no era la pregunta, y ahora lo entiendo…

morir sabe amargo, incluso mas amargo que el limón, el morir sabe mal, yo lo se por que me encuentro sola y con demasiado coraje para siquiera verte, en casa, con mis padres, yendo al trabajo y regresando sin querer saber de ti, por el simple hecho del que yo te ame….

"¿pero que sabes tu del sabor de la muerte?"

Nada, por que tú nunca te has muerto, es por eso que te atreviste a matarme a mi, por que si lo supieras no te hubieras atrevido nunca, es por eso que estoy… esperando y deseando que Sandrita te haya servido de mucha aquella noche, por que me entere, aquel día y por la mismísima ginny, que en cuanto despertó se esfumo y jamás volviste a saber de ella….

ºººº---ººº---ºººº

En aquel momento una castaña de cuyos pensamientos estaban con cierto pelirrojo, a quien no había vuelto a ver, salía de su habitación en la casa granger, esperando y deseando, que ron se esfumara de su mente de una vez por todas

Ginny y harry tenían ya un año de casados, de ron no sabia nada…exceptuando lo que sabia de Sandra y el aquella víspera de melancolía y soledad para ella…., por lo demás…. Su trabajo era lo más importante… aunque a veces como era esa ocasión, no podía evitar pensar en lo que había pasado.

Reviews. Plisss. Que ya mando el siguiente Cáp., la venganza de hermione… muajajaja….


	2. capitulo 2: venganzas

VENGANZAS.

Dicen que la venganza no es buena, yo misma lo he comprobado, al tratar de dañar a una persona que una ama se termina dañando a si misma. ¿Y cual es el problema? Mujeres que aman demasiado…, ese es el titulo del libro que me he comprado, y mientras mas lo Leo mas cuenta me doy que en efecto…. Te amo demasiado…

Eso mismo estaba yo pensando cuando te vi el otro día en el ministerio, fingías leer unos documentos cuando pase frente a ti y entonces se me ocurrió una cosa…. Fingir también que no te había visto, sabia que te habías dado cuenta de que yo te miraba, tus orejas me lo decían…. Rojas que parecían quemarse y reí con descaro… a sabiendas que tu te darías cuenta… (Punto a mi favor) lo había logrado…ahora estabas completamente rojo…. pero como estaba fingiendo que no te había visto seguí sonriendo… mande algunas lechuzas, hable con algunas personas y me permití un berrinche por aquello de que no tenían listos los documentos que necesitaba… tu me mirabas y te mostrabas nervioso.

Y para mi gran suerte alguien te llamo… como disfrute aquel momento, ¡era tu padre! Y al llamarte quiso presentarte algunas personas que… tan desgraciadamente para tu suerte (te conozco demasiado y por tu cara lo note...) estaban precisamente con migo….reí para mis adentros pero ¡por dios! Tenía que fingir, así que aunque no tenía idea de lo que me decía el de enfrente (estaba disfrutando cada contorsión de preocupación que pudiera mostrarme tu rostro), pero fingí atención y seguí sonriendo y asintiendo… y llego el momento….

"¡Hermione, que gusto verte por este lugar, tu siempre tan linda ¿verdad ron?, anda hijo saluda a tu amiga…." El señor weasley se veía tan entusiasta en verme como antes, aquellas últimas palabras dejaron a ron pálido como un fantasma y murmuro un áspero…

"hola hermione" saludo que claro yo ignore con una cínica sonrisa, me despedí de todos argumentando que tenia muchísimo trabajo…

"al contrario de otros…" sonreí en un murmuro, murmuración que ron capto, por que arrugo el ceño y me miro con aprensión, sonreí abiertamente, estreche varias manos ignorando a ron y camine con altiveza hasta la chimenea, tenia que conseguir por mi misma algunos permisos y pasaportes para unos aurores…, además de unos documentos importantísimos que tenia que dejar en las mismas manos del señor ministro… no podía derrumbarme.

Al llegar a mi casa mande otro par de lechuzas, tome un baño y me apresure para la siesta, y para mi desgracia soñé… pues si, si que soñé con ron… soñé que se besaba con aquella mujer que de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme pero que tengo constante en mi memoria….que gritaba y lloraba para que dejasen de hacerlo… pero no me escuchaban… ¡UNA VERDADERA PESADILLA, me desperté llorando como una pequeña y después de tomarme un café cargado de decepciones me dispuse a terminar el trabajo… ahora no me quedaba nada mas….

El saber que me había vengado por una milésima de segundo de tu patética cara (muy hermosa a decir verdad… pero patética por que en estos momentos te odio….) me hacia sentir poderosa y autosuficiente, hubo momentos en los que creí no necesitarte….en los que me reí de ti hasta que mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas… y hasta que me maldije por no poder olvidarte... pero eso nadie lo sabría y aunque muchos (entre ellos ginny y harry) creyeran que en efecto estaba enamorada de ti, yo no lo aceptaría… no soportaría que los demás sintieran lastima de "hermione granger"… no señor… tampoco quería tener la fama de rechazada…. Simplemente no lo soportaría….

Tolerancia: algo de la que carezco desde que deje de hablarte… antes tenia de sobra… ¡derrochaba tolerancia, aunque a veces o casi siempre a decir verdad, me sacabas de mis casillas y tenia que gritarte….pero tienes que admitir que te he soportado mucho tiempo… incluso que golpearas a todos o a casi todos mis novios… menos a víctor… aun no lo entiendo… te portabas tan distante que paresia mentira… yo no sabia en ese entonces que te amaba con desesperación por que si no… hubiera dado todo para que fueras tu el que estuviera con migo y no víctor….

Ese no es el asunto, lo peor de todo es que ahora tengo que volver a aprender todo acerca de la tolerancia… bueno eso hasta que sea sábado y mi comienzo de tolerancia… la necesitare realmente si es que quiero seguir viva...aunque….espero no tener que lidiar mucho contigo por que quizás no soportaría.

Si, admito que me salio el tiro por la culata, me di cuenta al día siguiente en que trate de humillarte, sonreías con tanta vitalidad que parecías sol, bien sabia yo…, por algo tu felicidad me daba tanto miedo… tu sonrisa al verme llegar (casi macabra), sonreíste y murmuraste un "hola hermione", no te escuchaba pero pude leer tus labios…. Temblaba, ¡me desmayaba!... pero (espera hermione… aun no recibes la segura mala noticia… por que seguro es mala…) pensé entre mi… quise relajarme pero estaba segura que mis nervios me traicionarían…

"¿QUEEEEE?" grite como una frustrada y loca hermione… (Malditos nervios lo habían hecho ¡me traicionaron!). La verdad es que tuve un repentino (pero por mi y ron ya esperados) ataque de nervios... (¡QUIERO MORIR!) Jamás había sufrido una vergüenza semejante… el ministro me miraba asustado… parecía que voldemort había renacido o encarnado en mi… ¡Oh! Todos voltearon a verme, ron pronuncio su sonrisa y yo… yo me quede muda... blanca como el marfil y a punto de morir….

"¿le ocurre algo señorita granger?" el ministro me había tomado del brazo y me había sentado en una butaca cercana… todos parecían haber regresado a sus labores, pero ron, el muy desgraciado se acerco a mi… y yo solo pude ponerme mas enferma…

"NO" grite una ves mas (parecía que solo podía gritar ¡no podía controlarme!) el señor ministro me miraba sorprendido y asustado… al parecer… y según ginny... Que presencio todo al igual que medio ministerio…parecía que me estaban exorcizando… había tomado un color grisáceo verdoso… (Además de que apostó a que me vomitaría justo encima del señor ministro)… gracias a dios eso no paso…

"¿no, pero si la veo muy mal granger…"

"no quiero… no, ¡no es justo!"

"pero ¿Qué no es justo?"

"con w-weasley n-no…el no…" murmure con aprensión… (Maldita sea… tenia que pasarme esto… pero roma no se hizo en un día… así que mi primer intento de no ser débil había fracasado.)

"no entiendo granger… es su trabajo, además no se por que se pone así… serán solo unos cuantos meses… no creo que el señor weasley sea tan odioso…jajaja… ¿verdad?" maldito ministro… no sabia lo que decía ¡claro que era odioso!...aunque lo amara…no soportaría verlo cada minuto de mi frustrada existencia…

"p-pero y-yo…y-yo…y-yo…"

"usted nada granger…" el despreciable ministro se pasaba su pañuelo por la frente… se estaba poniendo colorado… esperaba lo peor…

"pero…"

"¡USTED HACE LO QUE LE DIGO O LA DESPIDO!" ahora si todos me miraban, el señor ministro se fue mas rápido que un rayo…y yo…estaba completamente… enferma…

Me quede ahí...en blanco…abría y cerraba la boca... Paresia un pececillo fuera del agua… estaba enojada y arruinada…mi vida era un desastre y todo por culpa de….

"emmm…hermione… no te ves muy bien… ¿quieres que te traiga agua?" (¿Que? ¡DESCARADO INFAME!) fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza en ese momento de soledad y castigo…

Mi asesina mirada debió advertirle que aunque estaba en un completo apuro y había perdido aquella maldita disputa, había sido la mejor del curso en hogwarts y podía hacerle una combinación de maldiciones que seguro pasaría el resto de su vida en san mungo y yo en azkaban…

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOO QUIERO NADA DE TIIII!" y así sin mas, me vi arrastrada hasta la salida por una pelirroja que estaba realmente preocupada…

"¿hermione… no te tomaste tus pastillas o que?" dijo irónicamente aquella amiga mía…

"no estoy para bromas…. Acabo de escuchar mi sentencia de muerte… es el fin…"

"mira hermione, jamás fui la mas devota alumna de trelawney… por lo tanto no puedo adivinar que ocurre…."

"ocurre que... que… el maldito de tu desgraciado e infeliz hermano sabía…y apuesto que esta completamente deacuerdo en que….trabajáramos juntos en una investigación….en Viena… ¡MI… proyecto!...y de harry… claro."

"hay hermi no es tan grabe…"

"debería buscarse que hacer….espera un segundo…" dije recordando de repente e ignorando a mi mejor amiga….

Cortisimo - flash back-

"hola hermione" saludo que claro yo ignore con una cínica sonrisa, me despedí de todos argumentando que tenia muchísimo trabajo…

"al contrario de otros…" sonreí en un murmuro, murmuración que ron capto, por que arrugo el ceño y me miro con aprensión, sonreí abiertamente, estreche varias manos ignorando a ron y camine con altiveza hasta la chimenea, tenia que conseguir por mi misma algunos permisos y pasaportes para unos aurores…,

Fin del - flash back-

Si ahora estaba segura… estaba vengándose… ahora lo tenia que soportar a lo mínimo siete meses… que era lo que duraba el viaje y la investigación…claro que podía refugiarme en harry… el era parte del equipo… también podía arreglar un permiso para ginny argumentando que la necesitaba… pero….

"gin solo tu puedes calmar un poco mis nervios…" implore

"no hermi…yo no soy ninguna acecina… además…. por mas odioso que sea…. es mi hermano…mi madre no me lo perdonaría…aunque…podemos hacerlo pasar por un accidente…" sonrió de nuevo irónica

"no, no quiero que asesines a tu hermano…" sonreí… por fin estaba tranquilizando un poco mis nervios… "eso lo haré yo misma… pero todavía no…"

"entonces…"

Estaba todo listo, no había visto a ron desde aquel día… el sábado saldríamos rumbo a Viena… ron se aparecería el mismo y con su pasaporte… no quiso q yo me encargara de el… (Sabia que trataría de arruinarle el asuntito…)… pero eso estaba bajo control… iría harry y gracias a dios…ginny…así me harían compañía…aunque las cosas en Viena podían complicarse…la investigación podía ser peligrosa…

Todo parecía mucho mejor…, todo estaba saliendo bien, incluso las personas habían dejado de mirarme extraño o de cerrar los ojos cuando llamaba a alguien del ministerio (parecían temerme…) cosa que me sacaba de mis casillas….

"¡ANN NO TE HARE NADA!" Había gritado por desesperación… "perdón…no te gritare…" sonreí amablemente…aunque no estoy segura de que fuera una completa sonrisa…seria mas bien una extraña mueca…

Todo era rosa, incluso había podido olvidarme de ron por unos momentos, y de todo aquel asunto de que seria mi compañero ósea que compartiría conmigo y con harry la directiva del proyecto… cosa que alteraban mis nervios….harry estaba deacuerdo… trate de no gritarle mucho lo equivocado que estaba… pero el argumento que estaba bien por que ron era su amigo…hermano y ya cuñado….

El sábado por la mañana me desperté muy tensa, apure mi desayuno y fui directo al apartamento de harry y ginny… (Primer punto a mi favor)…ron no estaba…llegaría directo al aeropuerto y sonreí, si todo salía como tan desesperadamente imploraba…ron estaría dormidote…se olvidaría del vuelo y nos iríamos sin el…o ya de plano y con poca suerte… llegaría tarde y no lo vería subir al avión…así por lo menos tendría un feliz viaje….

"nos alcanzara en el aeropuerto" sonrió ginny en cuanto sonreí maliciosamente…

"me parece perfecto…jejeje" (muajajaja)

"no lo subestimes amiga…"

"conozco a ron ginny, es mas irresponsable que una vaca…" implore, esperaba que los hábitos que tanto le reprochaba cuando ("mis días eran menos despreciables") le entraran de repente o que no los hubiera dejado del todo, ¡ja, esperaba que olvidara el vuelo así como las citas, los cumpleaños y las fechas recoger su habitación o hacer los trabajos..., esperaba que se quedara ahí dormidote…hasta otro día y que quedara fuera del proyecto.

Reviews, así les pongo rapidito el siguiente capitulo.


	3. capitulo 3: Viajes

Cáp. 3-Viaje-…

No podía haber mayor satisfacción que el saber que había ganado…. El no estaba ¡no había llegado!, por una gran parte de su ser se sentía feliz… poco le faltaba para ponerse a dar brinquitos de gusto y vitorear… "lo sabia". Así que se dedico a mirar el reloj y a contar los últimos cinco minutos que restaban para que el avión despegara a su destino, además para decir un que otro comentario en contra de ron… cosas como:

"ja, sabia que se quedaría dormidote…" entre muchas cosas mas, respiro hondo, algo así como suspiro, aunque algo por dentro le decía que era demasiado bueno para que durara…

"dos minutos…" canturreo en voz alta, para darle a entender a ginny y a harry que su querido amiguito no llegaría… aunque el "dos minutos", fuera para ella aterrador… a la vez le recordaba que ese artefacto muggle se elevaría en el viento… con la posibilidad de caerse.

Estaba junto a la ventana, estaba cómoda y con todo lo necesario para viajar, sabia que no era un viaje de placer, pero su proyecto anti-delincuencia le animaba mucho, estaba en su asiento y sola, asiento que era destinado para ella y ron, puesto que harry y ginny viajarían justo detrás de ella…. se sintió mucho mas cómoda sin ron… además ella le temía a los aviones y no quería que este se percatara… y que mejor que faltando…se relajo sabiendo que en cualquier momento despegarían aquel endemoniado artefacto rumbo a Viena… y que mejor… sin ron… y sin recuerdos. Cerro los ojos, los aviones solían ponerla nerviosa, en especial cuando despegaban, así que los cerro firmemente con un solo pensamiento en mente…. (Relájate… todo este bien…. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…..)

El avión comenzó su despego, hermione se había concentrado tanto que se había demorado en darse cuenta, el movimiento del avión le puso aun más nerviosa y se aferro a los brazos de su asiento respirando mas profunda y entrecortadamente…

(30, 31, 32, 33… hay dios….) pensaba la chica tratando de no tener una ataque nervioso…

"hey tranquila, no creo que se caiga esta cosa… eso espero…" dijo una muy conocida voz a su lado… voz que lejos de hacerla sentir mejor le puso los pelos de punta…

"RON" grito, haciendo que varias aeromozas y pasajeros voltearan a verla.

"ya se que te da tremendo gusto verme pero… ¿quieres disimularlo un poco?... sabes, no me gusta llamar mucho la atención… ya sabes… después vienen las chicas y piden mi numero telefónico…" decía el chico con una enorme sonrisa, sabiendo que la chica enfurecía con cada palabra.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" la chica apretaba los dientes, estaba tensa… ¿es que ron podía llegar a ser tan descarado?

"bueno… pues estoy sentado esperando aterrizar para llegar a Viena y…" pero el chico no termino por que hermione lo interrumpió.

"eso no tonto…. ¡se te hizo tarde!, quiero decir… no estabas… tu…"

"hay hermione, pero que paranoica eres…. Estaba unos asientos mas adelante con una amiguita que acabo de conocer……"

Era suficiente….las palabras "chicas….numero telefónico y amiguitas…." En la boca de ron le hacían rabiar… peor aun… gritar, golpear y estar a punto de asesinar…

"entonces lárgate con ella y deja de joder…" hermione estaba realmente enojada…. El era un imbesil y ella una idiota por soportarlo…

"¿sabes que?, tienes razón, eres insoportable hermione…. ¡Y por eso me voy!" el pelirrojo estaba molesto, solía ponerse molesto cuando hermione se ponía insoportable…

"hey chicos… ¿quieren dejar de pelear?" oyeron que decían sus amigos detrás en el asiento…

"NO" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras ron tomaba su maleta de mano y caminaba varios asientos, donde la castaña muy resentida veía que se sentaba junto a una rubia, quien le sonrió al pelirrojo en cuanto este se sentó.

(Zorra) pensó hermione con odio contenido, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no gritar, llorar y patalear, estuvo un rato sentada… pero empezaba a sentir ganas de vomitar… no era la primera vez que viajaba en avión… la primera fue tan frustrante que nunca mas volvió a subirse… exceptuando esa vez… en las que prácticamente la habían obligado a eso…. se levanto y camino directo al baño, pasando justo por el lado de ron, quien en esos momentos reía fuertemente con su compañera de asiento…

(Imbesil….) pensaba, era muy difícil el poder contenerse, así que fue y se encerró en el baño…. No soportaba ver la mata de cabello rojizo varios metros delante con otra chica… y menos disfrutando tanto el viaje con una feliz compañía…. Se miro en el pequeño espejo empotrado justo a su lado en el incomodo y reducido baño, tenia un aspecto temible… se veía pálida y muy tensa… abrió la llave y mojo su rostro… los aviones le hacían marearse… sentía nauseas y sentía que a la vez le faltaba el aire… así que se sentó en la tapa del retrete, tratando así de concentrarse en la musiquita de fondo que sonaba en el baño… y de respirar profundamente… (Dios odiaba las alturas, odiaba volar, odiaba el Quidditch, y odiaba los aviones… y odiaba a ron…) y aunque este ultimo no era un artefacto volador le hacia enfadar mucho mas….

Ya no sabía cuanto tiempo había durado ahí escuchando la música de fondo, pero la cuestión era que las ganas de vomitar aumentaban... sentía una gran opresión en el estomago, típica cuando se sentía realmente nerviosa…. Pero esta era realmente intensa… respiro hondo y volvió a mojar su rostro con abundante agua, trato de tranquilizarse, y decidió que lo mas sensato seria ir a su asiento y descasar el resto del frustrante viaje… justo eso pensaba cuando la voz de su mejor amiga la llamo…

"hermione… ¿estas bien?"

"he…si…voy…" volvió a ver su aspecto… dios era terrible…se tranquilizo tomo aire y abrió la puerta…

"¿segura amiga?" la pelirroja al igual que hermione era de la opinión de que tenia un terrible aspecto por que la chica hizo que esta se sentara de nuevo justo en la tapa del retrete y llamo a la aeromoza…

"estoy bien gin…" dijo hermione con dificultad, la verdad es que cada vez se sentía peor, tenia una extraña sensación de quedarse sorda, además eso le producía ansiedad y ganas de vomitar… sin olvidar la desagradable sensación de sudar frió…

"disculpe, mi amiga no se siente bien…"

Momentos después fueron muy difusos, mas por la cara de asco de la aeromoza y de ginny, quien al instante le tendía a su amiga un gran trozo de papel higiénico y le pedía a la aeromoza que le trajera agua… ya que su amiga estaba muy entretenida vomitando en el retrete…

"¿mejor?" la chica tomaba grandes cantidades de agua mientras la aeromoza le preguntaba…

"aun me falta el aire…" hermione dijo con dificultad…

"venga vamos a su asiento…" le indico la aeromoza.

"no…no puedo respirar…me ahogo…" la chica empezaba a entrar en pánico… por la horrorosa sensación de sordera y la falta de aire, producidas obviamente por la altura y la misma fobia a volar…

"tranquila… vamos a su asiento…ahí se sentirá mejor…" pero la chica no termino por que segundos después ron había aparecido junto con harry en la puerta del baño, ambos dándose cuenta del movimiento de las chicas y del alboroto del mismo, puesto que la voz de la chica sonaba alterada… así que mas que inmediatamente se habían dejado ir…

"hermi respira hondo amiga… tranquila… ¡USTED HAGA ALGO!" ginny empezaba a asustarse de los ojos de su amiga empezaban a brotar silenciosas lagrimas mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo por respirar…, la chica había perdido la paciencia y le había gritado a la aeromoza quien miraba alterada sin saber que hacer….

"¿Qué ocurre?", harry y ron se abrían paso para ver a su amiga, puesto que ginny le gritaba a la aeromoza y estos se alarmaban por el hecho…

"¿hermione estas bien?" ron había entrado rápidamente a donde su amiga, quien estaba muy mal… estaba sudorosa y pálida… y quien muy desesperada le decía que le faltaba el aire…

"ron…no… no respiro…" decía dificultosamente con ojos desorbitados y muy agitada tomando a ron del cuello de la camisa y estrujándolo débilmente de la desesperación… ron noto que esta temblaba y estaba muy fria.

"hay cámaras de oxígenos en los asientos…" había dicho la aeromoza entre el griterío de la pelirroja…

"vamos", ron había tomado a hermione y llevándola lo mas rápido posible entre sus brazos hasta su asiento, la chica paresia a punto del colapso, se veía incluso mas pálida y a punto de desmayarse… en cuanto llego la aeromoza rápidamente había accionado un botón, haciendo que del techo saliera una mascarilla de oxigeno color amarilla… el pelirrojo rápidamente tomo su asiento junto a la chica y le coloco el oxigeno en el rostro, haciendo que la misma respirara y se tranquilizara al instante…

"traeré un vaso de agua y un tranquilizante" informo la aromosa, mientras ron asentía y los chicos tomaban sus asientos justo detrás de ellos.

"ya todo esta bien hermi… ¿mejor?" el chico seguía sosteniendo la mascarilla de oxigeno mientras la chica respiraba con los ojos cerrados, la chica asintió, un momento después llego la aeromoza con lo pedido y dejo a los chicos avisando que cualquier cosa que necesitaran le dieran aviso…

"toma esto herms…" ella abrió los ojos y despegándose un instante tomo la pastilla y algo de agua, seguido de esto el pelirrojo volvió a colocar el oxigeno, lo miro a los ojos, parecía tan concentrado y preocupado… el tono voz que el había utilizado antes no se parecía al anterior ron, aquel que era burlón y sarcástico…. Egoísta y arrogante…, ahora era dulce, preocupado e incluso maduro….

Lo miro y quizás el pudo interpretar su mirada agradecida…. Por que le sonrió… aquella sonrisa la conocía, de alguna manera quería decir… "todo esta bien"… y entonces hizo algo que la hizo sentir tranquila y muy relajada…

Estaba quedándose dormida…el acariciaba su frente con la mano libre y le hablaba muy suave… "todo esta bien hermi… duerme un rato…aquí estaré con tigo…" el no dejo de hablarle en todo el momento... no paso mucho después de que ella se quedara dormida, gracias al efecto que causaba el tranquilizante… pero jamás se sintió mas segura…

Le había pegado tremendo susto, ahora ella dormía, pero antes incluso se había sentido tan mal… ahora ella estaba ahí, junto a el durmiendo y aunque de un momento a otro se estremecía, seguramente por algún sueño el seguía junto a ella…. tomando su mano para sentir su temperatura, mano que minutos antes estaba helada y temblaba…

El incluso había considerado a hermione insoportable… pero realmente la quería… mas susto no le habría pegado que el verla en aquel estado… tomo su mano y así junto a ella se quedo dormido y no despertó hasta dentro de dos horas, cuando la misma posición le había hecho abrir los ojos… hermione dormía recargada en su hombro, así que sonriendo acaricio sus castaños cabellos… ella solía ser orgullosa y algo mandona… (Muy mandona), pero era la mejor, lo sabia.

"¿Qué tal te sientes?" pregunto el en un susurro, cuando la castaña abrió los ojos unos momentos después.

"mejor, gracias…" respondió ella con timidez… "perdón yo…" empezó a decir, se sentía estupida a pesar de que ella misma no había podido controlar lo mal que se había sentido…

"no, tranquila herms… la verdad nunca creí que le temieras tanto a volar… pero todos le tememos a algo ¿no, ya ves yo… odio a las arañas…." Ron se había estremecido exageradamente, cosa que hizo sonreír a la castaña, el pelirrojo sonrió y continúo diciendo… "pero no te preocupes, ya todo esta bien… ya estoy aquí contigo... yo lamento haberme ido sabiendo que le temías a los aviones…"

"no ron…esta bien de veras, gracias" sonrió la castaña, hasta que vio como el pelirrojo se ruborizaba, era extraño, no lo había vuelto a ver sonrosarse, había visto al chico en acción con otras chicas (para mi pesar), pensaba la chica, pero no se ruborizaba, estaba pensando en el motivo hasta que el se voltio y se paro diciendo que iría a pedir un par de jugos a la aeromoza. Y sintiendo como el retiraba su mano de la de ella, minutos antes, sin que se dieran cuenta el y ella estaban tomados de la mano… sintiendo ella misma una sensación de felicidad y de nervios… ella misma se ruborizo cuando el regreso minutos después con un par de jugos de manzana… el se lo tendía con movimientos torpes y ella sonreía torpemente ante el hecho…

"g-gracias"

000000000000

"menos mal que ya estamos en tierra…." Suspiraba la pelirroja, a quien los aviones no le movían un pelo, pero le estresaban por el cansancio del viaje.

"bien chicos, nos separaremos como quedamos…, cuatro y cuatro… unos al sur y otros al norte de Viena… nos comunicaremos vía lechuza para cualquier emergencia, el ministerio de Viena esta al tanto, se pondrá alerta para cualquier cosa que necesiten… estén atentos y cualquier movimiento o sospecha háganmelo saber…. Nos veremos dentro de tres meses en Austria… en el Aeropuerto de Schwechat… donde nos dividiremos para ir respectivamente unos a Londres y otros a Eslovenia… que somos el primer grupo, así que…. Nos vemos chicos en tres meses en el aeropuerto...

el primer grupo salio por la puerta principal, a pesar de que hermione ya se sentía mejor y algo de color había vuelto a su rostro, harry creyó conveniente que llegaran a instalarse en un hotel, antes incluso de cruzar hacia el norte….

"que oportuno que estemos nosotros cuatro… después de todo harry es mi esposo y ron mi hermano y tu hermi… quien se encargo de que yo viniera…."

"si ginny… aunque creo que dos al menos uno de nosotros debía ir con el otro grupo… no se…somos los encargados…"decía hermione, mientras comprobaba que tuviera todas sus cosas en orden, incluyendo su varita.

"¿de que hablas, nosotros haremos el trabajo sucio….ellos solo investigaran, después se irán a casa mientras nosotros volamos a Eslovenia…y nos encaramos con los malos…" decía ron, con cierto tono de superioridad.

"cierto ron, eso claro, si todo sale bien…." Corroboro harry.

"bien chicos, tienen razón, bueno… noticia…viajaremos en tren al norte del país…" sonrió hermione.

"hermione, creo que necesitamos comer, dormir y comer…." Sonrió ron a la castaña, a ella regularmente este gesto le habría exasperado y hasta le habría gritado al pelirrojo que no comería nada y que se pusiera a caminar rumbo a la estación de trenes, pero la verdad es que ella se moría de hambre y no podía resistirse a la carita de niño bueno de ron…. Después de todo el había sido muy amable…

"bien, leí sobre Viena y creo que hay un hotel muy bueno cerca de aquí, ha pero eso si, mañana en cuanto amanezca nos vamos directo a la estación de trenes…" corroboro ella sin mas, todos tomaron la maleta que habían bajado del avión y se dispusieron a buscar un taxi, la castaña caminaba un poco mas delante que los demás tres, ron cargaba su maleta, mientras ella buscaba un taxi….

"a la meridien Viena, por favor…."dijo hermione al chofer, en cuanto subieron todos al taxi…

"¿Qué es eso hermione…?" pregunto harry muy interesado.

"bueno si les interesa, pasaran una noche en el mejor hotel de Viena… bueno, uno de los mejores…" corroboro ella con una sonrisa, los otros sonrieron, pero nadie tan efusivamente como ron, quien según la castaña parecía un niño impaciente…

En cuanto bajaron del taxi vieron lo impresionante que era, según les dijo hermione estaban situados en la famosa _Ringstraße, _a un tiro de piedra de la Ópera Estatal de Viena y del Palacio Imperial. Todas las atracciones históricas, así como las zonas de tiendas, la vista era impresionante… ginny se había quedado con la boca abierta al bajar del auto y hasta choco con una señora que pasaba junto a ella…

"perdone" sonrió la pelirroja viendo el grande hotel de varios pisos de alto, los chicos se sonrieron entre si y entraron a lo que era la recepción, de ella se encargaría harry puesto que las chicas y ron estaban entretenidísimas viendo la decoración del hotel…. Aunque ron estuviera mas entretenido viendo un carrito que pasaba con helados y postres, seguramente del servicio a habitación…

"es hermoso…" soltó la castaña….

"y se ve delicioso…" sonreía ron con cara de bobo, viendo como se alejaba el delicioso helado de vainilla y frambuesa con la cereza sobre la crema que se derretía sobre el mismo helado…

"listo chicos… solo había un par de habitaciones… lo siento, los demás son por pedido o reservación y la mas próxima es dentro de seis meses…." Sonrió harry…"una cosa mas… yo dormiré con mi esposa…" a lo que ron y hermione se vieron mas que desesperados…

"¿estas seguro harry?" pregunto nerviosa la chica, sabia que no podía pedir dormir con ginny, puesto que ella y harry eran ya pareja y suponía que querían estar "solitos"… así que atino a mirar dudosa al pelirrojo, quien corroboro sonriendo nervioso…

"bueno… no muerdo ni mato…" sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca en gesto de estar pensando….

"esta bien…" atino a decir ella… aunque la idea le alteraba un poco….

Continuara…….


	4. capitulo 4: ¡que injusticia!

**¡Que injusticia!- Cáp. 4**

**DVERTENCIA.-. el siguiente Cáp. se basa en una especie de perspectiva, en este caso la de ron, lo que este entre paréntesis son pensamientos muy muy adentrados, por que recordemos que este Cáp. se basa en lo que ron piensa y en como ve el las cosas, lo de entre comillas son diálogos...**

Diablos…. Odio decirlo, pero…. Estoy nervioso. Hasta el maldito apetito perdí…. ¿por que será, jamás en ningún momento perdí el apetito….

Espera un segundo…. bueno una vez, pero fue por que me entere de que hermione había besado a krum…., creo que fue por un trauma… si eso debe ser…. El imaginarme a krum besando a hermione me revuelve el estomago….maldito búlgaro pelón… no se como pude admirarlo….

¡Genial!, ahora estoy molesto, cabreado y a punto de golpear a ese tipo con cara de idiota….., imbesil, como siga mirando a así a las chicas… lo mato….

Estoy nervioso, lo se, es esa extraña, desagradable y molesta sensación de querer vomitar y orinar al mismo tiempo…. ¡Voldemorts de todos los infiernos, nunca me sentí así de nervioso…. Excepto cuando en cierta ocasión le regale a hermione un perfume… creía que me daría un infarto cuando lo abrió y me dio un abrazo…. O cuando me beso la mejilla en quinto año…antes de mi primer partido…. O cuando hermione insinuó que me llevaría al baile de sexto año…. Antes claro de que yo metiera la pata hasta el fondo con lavander y ella me retirara la palabra para irse con otro tipo al baile…. O cuando salio a no se donde hace un año… después claro de que metiera la pata con su amiga… o cuando…

Bien, dejare eso, por que al recordar he vuelto a enojarme…., entonces sumando todas las veces que siento que me carga la fregada… por sucesos extraños…. Es culpa de mi queridísima hermione……… ¡hey! MI queridísima hermione, diablos… que ese tipo deje de verla así o no podré evitar tirarle todos los dientes….

Mucho tiempo de no verla…. Y aun comete conmigo grandes calamidades…. Odio aceptarlo, pero sin esa calamidad estoy perdido…. Un año sin verla… ese si que es una calamidad, y aun ausente me las presenta…. Además ella es para todo un deporte extremo…. Me expone a sentimientos que no puedo comprender, me hace enojar…. Pero con ella el enojo es diferente, es intenso pero a la vez vulnerable… me basta mirarla para volver a sentirme tranquilo y sereno…., me hace reír, pero la risa es diferente por que yo busco la suya, me hace sentir importante, pero a la vez perdido…. Y su mirada….

¡Dios!, ahora me estoy volviendo poeta…., no se como haré para que me hable, creo que eso es lo que mas me preocupa, su silencio…., aunque nadie habla mucho desde que harry nos asigno las habitaciones…. ¿por que demonios no se espero para después de la comida?... ahora perdí el apetito y tengo nauseas….

Ahora que nos encaminamos a nuestras habitaciones es diferente, yo trato de parecer indiferente, incluso aburrido…. Solo espero que mis nervios no me delaten…

(¡Demonios del maldito inframundo!)

"¿estas bien, ron?" pregunto ella, creo que sabe que me esta dando un colapso, y es aquí donde sonrió muy seguro de mi mismo y digo algo convincente….pero…. ¿que demonios hago o digo?...

"¡claro!, es solo que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza ese delicioso helado…." Dije sonriendo como un estupido, lo se… lo admito por que mi hermana dijo un sospechoso "aja" de manera muy sospechosa…

Lo se, lo se…. No tengo un extenso vocabulario por que he pensado la palabra (sospechoso… y sospechosa) en la misma frase…

El pensar eso mientras subimos al ascensor me hace sospechar de harry potter…. Si de ese tío medio sospechoso y con gafas, quien me mira con una estupida sonrisa y con su carita de (yo no fui…) es demasiado sospechoso para mi, y como ya he dicho sospecho de el y de todos en este ascensor… menos de ella, que esta demasiado ocupada respirando profundo y cerrando los ojos… por que además de todo se que también le teme a los ascensores…

Bien, perfecto, ¡genial!... ahora que hemos bajado me siento peor… no se que es peor, el estar encerrado medio minuto (que parecía un día completo en eternidad) junto con mi hermana, el sospechoso harry potter, un extraño anciano y hermione… en un incomodo silencio, donde como ya comente hermione sufría, yo sufría… (Por cosas diferentes quiero pensar) mientras harry y ginny nos miran como si fuéramos la cosa mas divertida, extraña y entretenida del mundo… O….

Caminar tras una linda chica rumbo a la misma habitación, con todos esos pensamientos que embargan mi mente…. Mientras mi perversa hermana y mi sospechoso amigo-cuñado sonríen desde la habitación que les asignaron… dos puertas mas haya… mientras dicen… "que se la pasen bien chicos…."

¡Que les den!... Muchos calabozazos a los dos… hemos llegado… lo que pareció una travesía de mil años termino, estoy en una linda habitación, en un lindo hotel y con una linda chica… y como no soy muy caballeroso, ni sensible y mucho menos inteligente me he quedado callado.

"Oh chocolates…." Fue lo único que pude decir, si fue estupida mi iniciación de la conversación, pero doy gracias a que eso rompió el hielo, por que ella sonrió y se asomo por la ventana mientras yo, para mantener la boca un poco ocupada me comía un chocolate… y después otro y otro… y otro…. Dios los chocolates si que son terapéuticos….

"bien" dijo ella después de que termino de asomar la cabeza por la ventana….

"bgien" dije… emmm, aun tenia un chocolate en la boca y ella sonrió de nuevo, ah, he de decir que verla sonreír de esa manera me tranquiliza mucho, me hace sentir feliz…

"tienes chocolate" me dice y mi cerebro se bloquea… pronto soy un pequeño pez que ha perdido la memoria… ¡Pum!... tres segundos… no se ni quien soy…es así como funciona las mentes de los peces… tres segundos y no recuerdan nada… y yo me estoy convirtiendo en uno… 1, 2, 3…. (Disculpe… ¿Quién soy?)… sigue mirándome sonriente….

Sonríe mas, y creo que se debe a que mi cara es de un completo imbesil, de hecho me he vuelto uno, pero…. (¿Cuándo?), creo que desde que la vi… hace mucho. La cuestión es que como mi mente es algo lenta y baja de defensas…. (Reacuérdese que no he comido y por lo tanto no puedo pensar…emmm lo de los chocolates no cuenta…) no puedo contestar, así que ella se acerca a mí y cogiendo un papelito de esos tan suaves que tienen los hoteles me limpia en algún lugar cerca de mi boca…

"ya esta…" sonríe mientras me mira extrañada… "ron… ¿bajamos ya?" me dice… y tardo unos…Ummm…déjame pensar… mil horas en procesar la información, por que ella recurre al helado…

Uff, al fin, comiendo…. Hasta ahora el mal trago ha pasado, si por lo del ascensor y eso…. Y no ha pasado ni un solo inconveniente respecto a hermione, excepto cuando harry menciono que ya nos estábamos tardando mucho… en un tono muy sospechoso… de verdad… ese tipo se pasa… por lo demás yo estoy bien….

¡Estábamos bien…! estábamos bien hasta que apareció aquella chica, dios ¿Por qué?... ¿Por que todo tiene que salirme mal?... ahora hermione se ha levantado de la mesa…y se ha ido, he pensado muy seriamente en seguirla, pero no se puede, Sandra me ha echado encima prácticamente… y dios. Me ha besado frente a ella… es que precisamente en Viena y en el mismo hotel me la tenia que topar….

Ha ido por las escaleras, la he visto, y estoy pensando muy, muy seriamente la opción de ir y seguirla, pero como ya he dicho… Sandra apenas y me deja respirar es muy guapa… si lo note por que soy hombre… pero… hermione se ha ido… y ginny me mira… como si quisiera matarme…

No puedo ir y hablar con ella… ¿con que derecho?... además no querrá abrirme la puerta, por que sabe que si yo hubiera querido hacer o decir algo al respecto debí de seguirla… y sin embargo no lo hice… me quede y no debí…. lo se.

(¿Mencione antes que soy un imbesil con cara de imbesil…?), si lo soy… ahora lo he confirmado, no abre la puerta y por mi cabeza pasan muchas cosas, no abrirá la conozco… pero ahora que me lo pienso mejor… prefiero que me grite, su silencio es demasiado sofocante… y demasiado acusador, me hace sentir como la basura que se pretende que soy… por que debí seguirla… pero tarde horas, las horas necesarias para deshacerme de Sandra… quien estaba pasando unas vacaciones ahí… en el mismo hotel…

"hermione abre la puerta…" ni un sonido, pero sigo insistiendo… "hermione…" tocare toda la noche si es necesario… no, no fue necesario porque poco después abrió… y si llegue a pensar que había recapacitado, que se había pensado bien las cosas….me equivoque, por que con las chicas nunca se sabe….

Pero… estaba sonriendo, aunque sus ojos estuvieran algo rojos… (He de aceptar que por un momento me dio miedo)…

"pasa…"dijo y yo… pase.

"ahora, estoy muy cansada y voy a dormir…" dijo y se recostó en la cama y yo no cabía en asombro… ¿acaso no iba a matarme…o a lanzarme por la ventana?...

"busca un lugar cómodo donde dormir… por ejemplo, aquel sillón." Dijo y su voz fue determinante y fría y yo… no pude alegar, pase una mala noche en un bonito sofá… fue imposible dormir, y menos sabiendo que ella tampoco podía, por que en dos ocasiones la vi incorporar la cabeza para mirarme, y yo claro, me hacia el dormido… aunque no estaba seguro de si podía verme… estaba oscuro, pero podíamos ver nuestras siluetas por la luz nocturna de la ventana…

Seré culpable de mis ojeras, de las suyas y de mi malhumor…

Soy un desgraciado, pero mañana me espera un duro día… lo se, lo presiento… el día en tren no será para mi agradable… y mucho menos la investigación….

Aunque pensándolo bien… no fue tanto mi culpa… debí seguirla si… (Ya lo he dicho, debí…), y no debí tomarme unas copas con Sandra ni mucho menos durar abajo platicando de lo lindo….pero Hermione… fue ella quien me la presento y fue ella quien me llevo a ese hotel… y por ella es que estoy en este sofá sin poder dormir… fue culpa de ambos…. Fue su culpa... al menos más suya que mía….

Se que ella no lo ve así…. Incluso yo tarde en darme cuenta de mi inocencia… no soy culpable… ¡no señor!, yo soy una inocente criatura victima de unas lindas curvas y de unos perfectos labios expuestos muy voluntariamente a mi mesa… mientras yo cenaba muy a gusto, y hermione es la culpable por haberme llevado ahí… y por presentarme a la culpable de su disgusto… por que esta disgustada… me ha dejado de hablar… se cuando se enoja…

Pero señoras y señores… juro que soy inocente… ella no me entiende y yo jamás la entiendo y sin embargo siento que la quiero…. Soy inocente… que venga mi abogadro o como se diga… ¡lo quiero ya, ahora… ¡a las tres de la mañana! Por que no quiero que se vaya o deje de hablarme…

Dios, es una injusticia por que estoy en uno de los hoteles mas caros durmiendo de lo mas incomodo…. Es una injusticia por que yo no pedí ("Sandra") en mi buffet…. Y es una injusticia la tortura de pensar que quizás… ella jamás me volverá a hablar… y es una injusticia estar temiendo de cerrar los ojos y despertar no viéndola mas… por que suerte no se tiene dos veces…. Y mientras tanto aquí estoy, desierto…temiendo dejar de verla hoy, mañana y siempre…


	5. capitulo 5: desicion inesperada

Espero les guste el capi

Cáp. 5-

Me siento diferente, siento que ha pasado un mes, quizás dos desde que lo vi en el ministerio y le insulte delante de el señor ministro y su padre…, pero no, ha pasado menos…. Unos días, quizá un par de semanas de ahí hasta que cogimos el avión y llegamos hasta aquí. Y en cambio parece que ha pasado una eternidad….

Estoy convencida de que todo es culpa mía, y si lloro también, por que a estas alturas yo ya debería estar mas que acostumbrada a sus tratos… a darme ilusiones un día y matarlos así dos horas después…. Si, es mi culpa y de nadie mas, el es un chico con demasiada luz, deslumbra y brilla como la misma energía del sol, sus ojos son alegría y todo el es vitalidad y juventud… no puedo juzgarle ni reprocharle nada de lo que yo soy culpable, por que yo fui quien se enamoro como una tonta….

He sido yo la que se ha ilusionado, por que cuando me mira a los ojos siento en el cosas que no me dice… cosas que quizá yo he mal interpretado, por eso es que no he dicho ni diré nada…., he bajado las escaleras desde nuestro piso, el piso numero dieciséis, estoy exhausta…. Y lo único que quiero es en sentarme a desayunar, esperando no ser cuestionada por los presentes por mi reacción ayer…

Es aun temprano y el duerme, hay poca gente en el restaurante, problema solucionado… desayunare sola y no seré cuestionada por ginny y harry… después haré una llamada telefónica… he caído en la cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un error, tenia que comportarme lo mas muggle posible, si es que quería ganar algo en esta investigación, así que quedare en comprar dos celulares… uno para el primer equipo y otro para el segundo, y así no tener la necesidad de enviarnos lechuzas… por que seria demasiado sospechoso y alguien podría investigar…

"buenos días hermi" escucho que dice ginny tras de mi, me doy la vuelta y veo que harry esta junto a ella, ambos están serios… espero consideren mucho en no cuestionarme… podría ponerme peligrosa….

"buenos días" respondo a ambos, aun es temprano, pero no tanto desde que yo baje… hace casi una hora, tengo todo listo para salir dentro de una media hora… me apetece ir sola y es por eso que saldré en estos momentos… aprovechando que ambos desayunan.

"chicos saldré unos momentos… quizás una hora o dos, llegare para el medio día" les digo y ambos me miran… no quiero que me salgan con cosas como (no iras sola….) así que añado rápidamente…

"iré a comprar unos celulares que necesito para la investigación…. Nos vemos." Me levanto rápidamente, no quiero que me detengan o quieran acompañarme… prefiero ir sola…

camine por las hermosas calles de este esplendido lugar, la gente no es menos buena ni menos mala de donde yo vengo… pero como soy extranjera me da un gusto tremendo verles la cara… camino y pienso en ron… y de la llamada que hice hace unos momentos antes de que llegaran harry y ginny y antes aun de irme del hotel….por que recibí una propuesta… charles, un chico quiere que cambiemos de lugar… prefiere estar en el equipo donde yo estoy por que ha tenido un problema con máx.… otro chico de ese grupo, le he dicho que lo pensaría… y que le diría mi respuesta cuando el mismo me llame del celular que le enviare con el numero del mío ya adjunto….

Pienso que seria buena idea, el se lleva mal con máx.… y yo me llevo bien con el… yo no puedo ver mas a ron… es una buena oportunidad de concentrarme en mi trabajo, con la única excepción de que yo no me regresaría a Londres con el segundo equipo… si no que me iría directamente a Eslovenia… donde me reuniría con harry, ginny y ron….charles se regresaría a Londres….

Creo que es buena idea… me ayudaría a despejar mi mente y olvidarme de algunas cosas… además, no puedo ser tan egoísta… ellos son de rango inferior y necesitan un guía… y los tres encargados estamos en el mismo equipo… definitivamente me iré al sur con el otro equipo… no tengo nada que pensar… es lo mejor.

"¿estas hablando en serio?" pregunta ginny después de que les digo mi decisión a ella, a harry y a ron, trato de verme muy convencida, pero la mirada de ron puesta directamente en mi me distrae… esta serio y no come… ese gesto es para mi aun muy extraño… ocurre solo cuando algo le preocupa realmente… es como si cambiara de personalidad… suele inquietarme.

"nunca hable mas en serio… ya te lo dije, he considerado que es imprudente y casi egoísta que ellos estén solos, mientras los encargados prevalecen juntos…. Y como me lo han solicitado me iré al sur esta misma tarde" lo se, soné muy republicana… pero necesito excusas que sean realistas…y necesito que ron deje de mirarme….

"hermione…" esta vez es ron quien habló, pero no necesito que me diga nada… no quiero que lo haga, así que mirándolo directamente por primera vez le interrumpo.

"ron, ya les comente lo que haré y no cambiare de opinión…."dije, pero el es terco y me interrumpe.

"pero…."

"no estamos de vacaciones y espero entiendan" le interrumpo yo mirándolo terminantemente, a lo que calla y baja la mirada, me duele no verlo por tres meses o mas… me duele no ver a harry… y no ver a ginny… pero lo necesito por que estoy confundida y dolida por dentro y se que este tiempo me servirá de mucho….

"ella tiene razón, además es su decisión y es lo mas prudente que he escuchado respecto a ellos… estoy deacuerdo hermione… pero ten cuidado…" dice harry después de un incomodo silencio en los que nos dedicábamos a vernos de reojo unos a otros…. Y me siento muy agradecida por su apoyo así que sonrió y doy por terminado el asunto.

"bien… en cuanto me llame charles me pongo deacuerdo con el, mientras tanto vayan reservando cuatro boletos… en lo que quieran ir, para ir al norte…" sonrió fingidamente… y ron voltea a verme, su semblante ha cambiado y me mira a lo que yo evito su mirada… pero continuo…

"de preferencia en la noche, para darle tiempo a charles en llegar, ustedes tendrán un celular y yo otro, ya les mostré como se usa…. Mientras tanto llamare para hacer una reservación a la estación de trenes, para esta misma tarde"

"hermione… ¿no será peligroso lo que harán ustedes… el otro grupo…o si?" pregunta ginny, y le doy la mejor mirada de aliento… aunque todos sabemos que es peligroso.

"igual de peligroso que el de ustedes gin…" sonrió.

"pero estarás con una bola de imbesiles de bajo rango…" añade ron masticando violentamente un pan que esta sobre la mesa… se que esta molesto… se nota en las venas de la frente y en el tono de su voz…

"no son imbesiles… son mas valientes de lo que piensas ron… no todos los aurores aceptaron hacer esto…"defiendo yo.

"por eso mismo… solo aceptaron los menos calificados" me contesta el, se que es verdad… llevo conmigo a unos principiantes muy valientes que arriesgan su vida en este proyecto.

"puede que yo no los tenga a ellos ron… pero ellos me tienen a mí…" le encaro y deja de masticar, se levanta de la mesa y me mira.

"entonces yo voy…" me dice y se me hiela la sangre…por que a veces suele ser muy idiota, completamente insensible y déspota…. Pero otras veces puede ser inconvenientemente dulce, amable y conmovedor… pero no puedo decaer… no puedo permitir derretirme por un lindo gesto de ayuda.

"no ron, tu te quedas…"digo y me mira desafiante, esta realmente enfadado con migo….o eso creo.

"¿Por qué?... quiero ir también" es terco y por eso le amo, pero no puedo dejar que vaya por que entonces me volvería loca….

"por que yo lo digo y punto… tu te quedas a cuidar a tu hermana y a ayudarle a harry y a charles… que yo puedo cuidarme sola." Las palabras salieron de mi, pero parecían que salían de otra… mi voz fue tan fría y calculadora que pego tan duro como la de un látigo… por que el silencio nos embargo y el se dio la vuelta dejándonos sin saber que hacer o decir.

No olvidare jamás esa mirada, todo en el era nuevo, desde sus palabras y sus actos, desaparezco un año y me topo con un ron lleno de sorpresas… creía conocerlo pero me equivoque…. El había cambiado aunque no sabía si para bien o para mal… por que verdaderamente no sabia si me gustaba más este ron que el pasado….

Aquel ron que me quería pero que a la vez me ignoraba… que me hería en tercer término o este otro que parece madurar y de pronto me da sorpresas tan agradables…. Pero que me hiere de manera mucho mas fuerte… no lo se en verdad….

Me retiro y no digo más, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer…. Como preparar todo y hacer un nuevo plan de investigación ahora como miembro del segundo equipo…

Evito mirarlo cuando me subo al tren… no quiero ver sus ojos por que me he propuesto olvidarlos desde ahora, esta retirado de mi, unos dos metros mas lejos, apartado y solo… aclaro unas cosas con harry y me dejo abrazar por el y ginny….

"recuerda que el celular es solo para emergencias… no podemos hablarnos diario, de preferencia solo cuando haya una emergencia o se ocupe algo de alta importancia…."

Ron simplemente me mira… me mira y molesto, siento mucho su gesto, pero he de admitir que tampoco pensé en una despedida emotiva, lo prefería así un adiós sin palabras… y justo cuando el tren partía… justo cuando pensaba que me iría sin escuchar de nuevo su voz corrió hacia mi, y desde la ventanilla le mire sorprendida por que el tren estaba apunto de andar….tomo mi mano a través de la ventana….

"hermione… aun puedo subir…"le miro y me mira… el enojo se ha marchado de su rostro y su voz parece una plegaria pero no puedo ceder…. Y tampoco mi tren por que se ha puesto en marcha… el me mira esperando una respuesta así que se la doy antes de echarme a llorar o decir algo estupido….

"nos veremos pronto ron… cuida a ginny, ayuda a harry y… cuídate mucho…." No se si volvamos a vernos, espero que si por que no soportaría pensar que algo malo le ha sucedido… pero muy dentro de mi se que eso no pasara… el esta con harry y con ginny… los mejores en su tipo y el es un auror muy capas….

"hermione…" le he soltado la mano y el tren avanza….

Le he perdido de vista, el tren avanza muy de prisa y siento que… aunque pasen los campos, las distancias y las horas… no he podido alejarme de el….


End file.
